mythdrannorfandomcom-20200214-history
Closed Subraces
These subraces are not currently available to the public..use authorized by DMs for events only. Human Subraces For each of the following subraces, choose Human as your primary race and enter in the bolded subrace name in the subrace field. If done correctly, you should get a message when you log in that your subrace has successfully been applied. Half-Dragon Subrace Name: half-dragon Properties from the Skin: * AC Bonus +4 * Darkvision * Immunity: Damage Type: Cold 100% Immunity Bonus * Immunity: Miscellaneous: Paralysis * Immunity: Specific Spell Sleep Abilities from the unique item: * Cast Spell: Dragon Breath, Cold 1 Use/Day Must be: Human. ECL: +4 Illithid Subrace Name: Illithid Properties from the Skin: * AC Bonus +3 * Darkvision * Immunity: Miscellaneous: Mind-Affecting Spells Abilities from the unique item: * Cast Spell: Charm Monster (10) 1 Use/Day * Cast Spell: Charm Person (10) 1 Use/Day Must be Human, and is light sensitive. ECL: + 2 Lawful Evil Only Favored Class: Male: Wizard, Female: Wizard. Can only be Monk, Cleric or Wizard Spell Resistance: Base: 25, Max: 65. (25 + 1 per level) Appearance is permanently changed to Mind flayers (male is different from female) Lich Subrace Name: Lich Properties from the Skin: Level 1:' * Damage Reduction: +1 Soak 15 Damage * Turn Resistance +4 * Immunity: Damage Type: Cold 100% Immunity Bonus * Immunity: Damage Type: Electrical 100% Immunity Bonus Level 5: * Gains - Immunity: Miscellaneous: Disease Level 10: * Gains - Immunity: Miscellaneous: Poison Level 15: * Gains - Immunity: Miscellaneous: Paralysis Level 20: * Gains - Immunity: Miscellaneous: Level/Ability Drain Level 25: * Gains - Immunity: Miscellaneous: Mind-Affecting Spells Level 30: * Gains - Immunity: Miscellaneous: Death Magic Level 35: * Gains - Immunity: Miscellaneous: Sneak Attack Level 40: * Gains - Immunity: Miscellaneous: Critical Hits Abilities from the unique item: * Cast Spell: Destruction (13) 1 Use/Day * Cast Spell: Vampiric Touch (5) 1 Use/Day Human. Light Sensitive. Takes 5 Divine Damage While in Sunlight. ECL: + 3 Can also be Elf. Can also be Half-Elf. Alignment Restriction - Must be Evil. Class Restriction - Can only be Wizard or Sorcerer. Spell Resistance: 10 + 1/2 Per Level. Appearance: Lich - Permanent. Favored Class: Pale Master Vampire Subrace Name: Vampire Properties from the Skin: Level 1: * Damage Vulnerability: Divine 100% Damage Vulnerability * Darkvision * Decreased Saving Throws: Divine -5 * Regeneration +1 Level 5: * Gains - Immunity: Miscellaneous: Paralysis Level 10: * Gains - Immunity: Miscellaneous: Poison Level 15: * Gains - Immunity: Miscellaneous: Disease Level 20: * Gains - Immunity: Miscellaneous: Death Magic * Regeneration Increases by +1 Level 25: * Gains - Immunity: Miscellaneous: Level/Ability Drain Level 30: * Gains - Immunity: Miscellaneous: Mind-Affecting Spells Level 35: * Gains - Immunity: Miscellaneous: Sneak Attack Level 40: * Gains - Immunity: Miscellaneous: Critical Hits * Regeneration Increases by +1 NOTE: Final Regeneration rate (At Level 40) is +3. Human. Light Sensitive. Takes 2 Divine Damage while in Sunlight. ECL: + 3 Can also be Elf Can also be Half-Elf Alignment Restriction: Can only be evil. Appearance: Change the Appearance to a Vampire using the appearance changer device. Temporary Stats: Bonuses at Night time. Increase Strength by 6 points, Dexterity by 4 points, Consitution by 4, Charisma by 2, and AC by 5 and AB 10 during the Night. Favored Class: Rogue. Appearance changer device Dwarven Subraces For each of the following subraces, choose Dwarf as your primary race and enter in the bolded subrace name in the subrace field. If done correctly, you should get a message when you log in that your subrace has successfully been applied. Azer Subrace Name: Azer * Properties from the Skin: * AC Bonus +6 * Damage Vulnerability: Cold 50% Damage Vulnerability * Darkvision * Immunity: Damage Type: Fire 100% Immunity Bonus Must be: Dwarf ECL: + 3 Appearance: Azer - Permanent. Spell Resistance: 13 + 1 Per Level. Half-Orc Subraces For each of the following subraces, choose Half-orc as your primary race and enter in the bolded subrace name in the subrace field. If done correctly, you should get a message when you log in that your subrace has successfully been applied. Ogre Subrace Name: Ogre Properties from the Skin: * AC Bonus +5 * Bonus Feat: Armor Proficiency (light) * Bonus Feat: Armor Proficiency (medium) * Bonus Feat: Shield Proficiency * Bonus Feat: Weapon Proficiency (martial) * Bonus Feat: Weapon Proficiency (simple) * Darkvision * Decreased Skill Modifier: Hide -8 * Decreased Skill Modifier: Move Silently -5 Must be: Half-Orc ECL: + 2 Alignment Restriction - Cannot be Lawful. Appearance: Ogre - Permanent. Can't use any Tiny weapons (Too big to hold them!!) Troll Subrace Name: Troll Properties from the Skin: * AC Bonus +4 * Darkvision * Regeneration +3 * Decreased Skill Modifier: Hide -8 * Decreased Skill Modifier: Move Silently -5 Must be: Half-Orc ECL: + 2 Appearance: Troll - Permanent. Can't use any Tiny weapons (Too big to hold them!!) Favored Class: Fighter. Halfling Subraces For each of the following subraces, choose Halfing as your primary race and enter in the bolded subrace name in the subrace field. If done correctly, you should get a message when you log in that your subrace has successfully been applied. Bugbear Subrace Name: Bugbear Properties from the Skin: * AC Bonus +3 * Bonus Feat: Armor Proficiency (light) * Bonus Feat: Shield Proficiency * Bonus Feat: Weapon Proficiency (simple) * Darkvision Must be: Halfling. ECL: + 2 Appearance: Bugbear - Permanent. Goblin Subrace Name: Goblin Properties from the Skin: * Darkvision Must be: Halfling. ECL: +1 Appearance: Goblin - Permanent. Return to Server Rules